


Copycat

by tractor_of_death



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Good Original Percival Graves, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tractor_of_death/pseuds/tractor_of_death
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как развлекается Геллерт, ломая директора магического правопорядка Грейвза.К тексту идет арт моего же авторства





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг migraine_Sky

 

>   
>  Come a little bit closer  
>  And hear what I've got to say  
>  Burning words of anger  
>  Of hate and desperation
> 
> Lacrimosa - Copycat 

Едва послышались шаги на лестнице, как его подкинуло на пару метров; он уже привык к этому и не сопротивлялся. Персиваль Грейвз, лучший аврор Магического Конгресса Соединенных Штатов, сейчас болтался в воздухе, парализованный и покорно ждал, что принесет ему новый визит человека, носившего его лицо. — Здравствуй, Перси,— протянул вошедший Геллерт, откинув полу прекрасной, шитой на заказ мантии. Грейвз вспомнил, как выбирал ткань для неё, и вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю,— сухо отчеканил Гриндевальд, поворачивая его к себе грубым жестом. Тело, парившее в паре метров над землёй развернуло лицом к нему, и Геллерт требовательно шлепнул его по щеке:

— Смотри на меня!

Персиваль нехотя приоткрыл глаза, хмурясь. Он уже устал сопротивляться, устал хамить, он просто сдался, но смотреть на собственное лицо, с этой отвратительной самодовольной ухмылкой на нем, было категорически больно. Он выдохнул:

— Ну, чем теперь похвастаешь?

— А ты язва! Знаешь, я все не мог понять, почему такой красавчик и пижон, как ты, Перси, одинок.

— И ты, судя по всему, не исправил это, раз побеседовать спускаешься ко мне.

— Ты тот ещё дамский угодник, я видел. Я наблюдал за тобой. Как так вообще вышло, что директор безопасности столько времени не замечал, что самый разыскиваемый, — со смаком огласил свой титул Гриндевальд, вскинув руку в темно синей перчатке, — преступник магического мира сумел подобраться так близко к тебе?

Грейвзу, глядя на него, приходилось каждый раз напоминать себе, что это не он, и он мысленно прибавлял к каждой его реплике “...сказал Гриндевальд” — иногда это даже забавляло его. Но не сейчас, потому что сейчас Гриндевальд был прав. Персиваль постоянно, торча в этом опостылевшем подвале задавался вопросом, как так вышло, как он смог допустить, что тот, на кого охотился он, превратил его из охотника в жертву? Как так вышло, что Грейвз позволил себя изучить, чтобы скопировать и убедительно сыграть? Ты облажался, Персиваль.

— От чего ты такой кислый, дружок? Плохо спится? — Гриндевальд поймал его за подбородок и с силой опустил невесомое тело на пол, отменяя левитацию. Грейвз рухнул на сбитые колени, зашипел; рука самозванца подпирала ему подборок, от чего приходилось выгибаться в этой унизительной позе, руки были обездвижены.

— Я устал, Геллерт. Устал смотреть на то, как ты пользуешься моей внешностью, — говорить было тяжело, но разве это могло остановить Грейвза?

— Неудивительно, что ты украл мое лицо, да и жизнь. Будь у меня твоя рожа, я бы поступил так же. Грейвз растянул губы в улыбке. Этой ремаркой ему удалось задеть Гриндевальда: Персиваль видел это в своих глазах, на своем лице. Самозванец коротко замахнулся и отвесил Грейвзу оплеуху. Тот только рассмеялся.

— Черт, тебя в школе дразнили? Знаешь, я никого не дразнил за внешность в школе, честное слово! — сквозь смех выдает Грейвз, и на этот раз получает по лицу кулаком. У него разбиты губы, но все зубы на месте, сильная ссадина на щеке и брови от падения на пол, ушиб на плече. Ерунда.

Гриндевальд поднял его за шею, держа аккуратно под голову, поднес свое лицо близко-близко. У Персиваля внутри все похолодело: он словно смотрел в зеркало, его черные глаза были как две бездны, а гладко выбритое лицо кривилось от старательно сдерживаемого гнева.

— Нет, Перси, ты не прав, я использую тебя по другим причинам. Одна из них довольно очевидна: это твое положение в МАКУСА. Мне просто повезло, что директором департамента правопорядка оказался такой холеный красавчик, как ты. И я наслаждаюсь каждым моментом этого маскарада. А знаешь, что самое удивительное? Не такие уж мы и разные, Перси, — он провел пальцем по его разбитой нижней губе. — Ты властный гордец, просто вот твои амбиции… они довольно жалкие. Ты думаешь, что достиг своего предела, ты не видишь дальше директорского поста. О, это правда, если бы ты допустил хоть одну мысль о том, что мир может пасть перед тобой, ты бы стоял по мою правую руку сейчас, а не коротал свои оставшиеся дни вот так, как крыса. Ты только подумай, мне зачастую даже играть не нужно, чтобы никто из твоего окружения не подумал, что с тобой что-то не так… Мы очень похожи, сейчас особенно, ведь я ношу твое лицо, твое красивое, холеное лицо. Остолбеней, Перси, — проговорил Гриндевальд, склоняясь над ним.

Геллерт коснулся его разбитых губ языком, с нажимом провел по ним, слизывая кровь и отстранился, пробуя на вкус. У Грейвза сдавило горло от отвращения, он смотрел в свое лицо с такой испепеляющей ненавистью, на какую только был способен. Гриндевальда это только позабавило, он улыбнулся ему испачканным в крови ртом и снова склонился чтобы вновь и вновь облизывать губы настоящего Грейвза, который был полностью парализован и предоставлен ему. Он прикусывал его губы и оттягивал их, вызывая жгучую боль на месте ранок, и снова обводил его рот языком, то ли решаясь, то ли просто издеваясь. Затем он, издав безумный смешок, склонился и просунул язык в его рот. Грейвз хотел было зажмуриться, его едва не стошнило, и стошнило бы неминуемо если бы внутренности не были бы сжаты заклинанием. Ему было физически настолько мерзко и плохо, что слезы увлажнили его глаза и катились по щекам. Геллерт не ограничивался простым проникновением, он с завидным упорством исследовал его рот, поддевал его язык, скользил по нёбу, словно старался забраться поглубже. Наконец, он отстранился, дико и безумно глядя на Грейвза и широко улыбнулся. Нижняя половина лица была испачкана в крови, белым пятном выделялись его зубы, а губы влажно блестели.

— Серьезно, ты заплакал? Чтобы заставить выдающегося аврора Нью-Йорка заплакать, достаточно его поцеловать? О, Перси, не грусти! Подумай о своих амбициях! Мне пригодится такой способный красавчик в моей войне, — он снова поцеловал его, на этот раз в щеку, и стремительно покинул помещение, взметнув полу пальто и на ходу развеяв сдерживающие заклинания.

Грейвз накрыл рот руками и несколько минут кашлял и давился. Он ощущал себя грязным, использованным, и казалось, что от этого он не отмоется никогда. Он остался один в тускло освещенном подвале с мыслями, которые вложил в его голову Гриндевальд, с ощущениями, которые вызывали тошноту и почти физическую боль, с которыми он никак не мог совладать.

Ему оставалось только перебирать в уме способы, которыми он может расправится с человеком, который так надругался над его личностью, и надеяться, что Геллерту не взбредет в голову зайти дальше.


End file.
